Life Of Blam - Little Piece of Heaven
by Verseau87
Summary: Blaine and Sam are married and have a new baby. Sam was having a nice dream, but waking up was even better ;) Blam one-shot, sexy times XD Part 1 of 'Life Of Blam' series


I don't own anything Glee related

...

Sam was having such a nice dream, about riding bicycles through the park, with his husband, Blaine and their son Max. The dream was so vivid, but surreal at the same time. Max was laughing, his bright green eyes sparkling as the sun caught them, his nearly white-blonde curly hair glowing around his head like a halo. Blaine was riding next to him, pulling funny faces and grinning like an idiot when Max laughed out loud.

His dream was so real, but he knew it wasn't real, Max was still only a baby in real life. Sam hoped that this dream came true one day.

He had married Blaine 6 years ago, but he had been with him for 8, since senior year in high school. They had crushed on each other for about a year, both of them dancing around the subject whenever it got brought up, claiming that they were only best friends.

While it was true, they really were best friends, it had changed the Christmas after Blaine and Kurt broke up. Sam knew his friend needed him, Blaine was so broken when he came back from New York, crying into Sam's shoulder as soon as he found him in the airport.

Sam had never really liked Kurt, alright he wasn't totally a bad guy, but Blaine always seemed so controlled by him and that irked Sam a lot. He always thought Blaine deserved better, someone a little more fun, someone a little more loving.

Sam had realised his feelings just before Christmas, Blaine had come round to Sam's parents' house, to help set up decorations for Stevie and Stacie's joint birthday party.

It was as Blaine was hanging lights around the room, standing up on a little ladder, Sam keeping him steady as he reached to pin the wire along the wall, that Sam realised just how beautiful Blaine was. Inside and out. With a great ass too.

Sam's thoughts confused him through the rest of the party, every time Blaine looked at him across the room and smiled his big, goofy, happy smile, Sam's insides felt like they were melting, and he couldn't help smiling back.

Blaine was one of the most important people he had in his life, and he wanted to keep him there.

A week after that, it all came to a head. Sam and Blaine were in the middle of an online gaming weekend, a few days before Christmas. They had been doing this every weekend since becoming friends.

Sam was in the middle of a very precise move and Blaine was losing. Blaine never liked losing so he always tended to try and mess up Sam's game.

Blaine's hand had slipped when he went to grab at Sam's controller, accidently grazing past the zipper of his jeans.

Sam had jerked in surprise, Blaine had snatched his hand back, as if burnt, face flushing bright red as he started to apologise profusely, not meeting Sam's eye. He went to stand up to leave but Sam's hand shot out and kept him there, Blaine's head shot up to look at Sam, confused.

Sam had just sat there looking at him for a minute, before he leant in, tugged Blaine by the collar of his polo shirt, and planted a hard kiss to his lips. Blaine's mouth had dropped open a little in surprise, a small gasp escaping, but it only took a second before he grabbed at Sam's hair with both hands to pull Sam in closer for a more passionate kiss.

Let's just say, after that, it was pretty easy to just fall into a relationship with Blaine. It took another 4 days before Sam confessed that he had loved him for a while, to which Blaine also admitted to never having stopped loving Sam.

After another year, they were living in L.A, Sam starting out as an underwear model for Calvin Klein, Blaine at college studying to be a music producer. Blaine got a job within a recording studio, that helped him immensely in his studies, climbing the ladder a little faster than most college students his age. Sam always knew he was too smart and ambitious to comply to the norm anyway.

Sam proposed to Blaine on their 3rd anniversary, Blaine jumping up and down excitedly screaming 'YES, YES, YES' over and over again.

Their wedding day was just a day after Blaine had graduated from college. It was the most wonderful day of their lives. Sam thought Blaine looked beautiful in his traditional black suit with a bright yellow, silky bowtie. Blaine thought Sam looked very dapper, with his black suit pants, black shirt, white suit jacket, and a yellow tie.

Just like traditional couples, they shoved wedding cakes in each others faces, and danced to their own very first duet together, Heroes. Blaine cried as Sam spoke about the love they shared.

Kurt was there with everyone else, wishing them congratulations and smiling brightly at them as they left for their first wedding night in the hotel.

Their honeymoon consisted of a trip to Europe. Touring around Italy, France, Germany and Spain, making love every single night in their rooms, then in every single tourist spot they went to. Nearly being caught a few times, before catching a plane from their last stay over in Madrid and making their way home.

5 years later, they were both at the very top of their success, when Blaine brought up the subject of children. Sam's face lit up at the prospect of becoming a father with his wonderful, talented, beautiful love beside him.

It took a while to find a surrogate, but they did it.

Her name was Mandy, she looked like the female version of Blaine. Dark curly hair, falling around her shoulders, petite figure, rounded at the hips, bright pink lips and big green eyes. She was perfect. She was so easy to get along with so keeping in touch along the pregnancy was extremely easy, they were both present for every appointment.

Max was absolutely beautiful. He was born almost 4 months ago now, and he was all theirs. Blaine adored him, watching him sleep the very first few nights he was in the house with them. Sam had watched his husband watching their baby sleep, with a wistful smile on his face. They were both so exhausted but Blaine looked so good in ruffled, rumpled baby mode, Sam couldn't help but smile, as his heart literally over-flowed with love.

Last night they had managed to get Max to sleep at a reasonable 10:45pm, then promptly they both collapsed in bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Max was not a good sleeper so any chance they got, he and Blaine just tended to crash. Usually it was broken sleep, but tonight Sam thought maybe this would be a little longer.

Usually, Sam never had enough time for a dream to take place but here he was right now, watching his family play in his head.

He felt his dream self smile lightly as he felt the sun on his face.

But suddenly that sun disappeared, as did Max.

Then there was a dark room. It was warm. He could smell Blaine and heard whispers in his husband's voice.

The whispers were very close, sounded right next to his ear. He looked down into warm amber eyes.

Sam's dream had turned to something a little less innocent. Now it was just his husband, writhing underneath him with his mouth hanging open. One of Blaine's hands had reached up to touch his neck.

His mind pushing in and out of his dream, Sam felt a tickle on his neck, he stretched a hand up to rub at the spot.

Next he felt a tickle on his chest, and something wet sliding along his abs. Rousing from sleep now, there was movement around his naval area before he felt something wet and warm slide over his cock.

'Oh God.' He thought, thanking whatever deity made his husbands mouth.

"Ugh..oh..Baby.." Sam moaned as his fingers buried themselves in the sheets.

He felt Blaine's throat tighten around the head of his cock as he tried to hum around him, the vibrations of it sending pleasure shooting up Sam's spine.

Sam groaned louder as he opened his eyes and looked down. The bump of the covers where his husband's head was, slowly bouncing up and down, as he felt that talented, sexy mouth swallow him down again and again.

A tiny scrape of teeth had him gasping loudly into the sex dampened air of the bedroom.

He felt Blaine chuckle around his cock, quietly. then Blaine slid his warm hands up Sam's thighs, rubbing tiny circles into the dip of his hipbones before trailing his fingers across Sam's abs, scratching over them slightly with his short nails. Sam keened out as Blaine's fingernails scraped along every bump of his flesh on his abdomen.

Sam had had about as much as he could stand of not being able to see this happening. He reached his hand out towards the edge of the duvet and ripped it off, creating a slight breeze that made both of them shiver, as there damp sweat slicked skin was exposed to the air.

Blaine's hair was a mess of dark curls, forehead dripping with beads of sweat, eyes looking up at Sam like molten liquid gold, smile tilted up in a slight smile, bright pink lips stretched around his cock.

Sam felt himself get closer to that edge just by staring at Blaine's face. Blaine's eyes closed gently, long, dark eyelashes fluttering against his flushed cheeks as he moaned again around Sam's cock.

"God baby," Sam groaned out breathlessly, "what..uh...brought this o-o-on?" He managed to choke out the question before drawing off into a long moan as Blaine bobbed a couple times before pulling off.

Blaine looked up from his ministrations, while wrapping a hand around the cock, not wanting to neglect it while answering Sam's question. Sam hissing in pleasure as his palm slid over the head of his dick.  
"We haven't done anything since the baby arrived," Blaine said huskily, throat a little croaky from what he was doing, "and I know you needed this, baby."

Blaine continued moving his hand up and down, twisting his palm on the way up every other stroke, Sam watching him lustfully. Blaine licked his lips and bent down to tongue at Sam's abs a little.

"Besides," he continued, "I love sucking your cock." As he said this, he moved his mouth back down and swallowed Sam's cock down his throat in one go.

Sam thrust his hips up as the head hit the back of Blaine's throat, moaning and groaning as Blaine's throat relaxed and contracted around it, Sam's hands flying down to tug at Blaine's hair.

Blaine internally smirked at the sounds his husband was making. He loved doing this to Sam. He couldn't help but be proud of the fact that, for the rest of his life, he will be the only one to ever hear these noises.

As he began bobbing his head again, throat contracting around Sam's dick, perfectly, he ran his hands back down Sam's muscly thighs, nails scratching lightly as they began to slide around towards the back. His hands slid around and up the back of his husbands thighs, coming to rest over his perfect ass, palms resting over each cheek, then squeezing.

He heard Sam let out a shuddery breath and knew he was getting close. So cupping those firm, tan cheeks, he dragged Sam's hips upwards with every thrust downwards he made with his mouth, encouraging Sam to start thrusting lightly.

Sam got the hint and began to cant his hips up shallowly into Blaine's mouth, cock hitting the back of his throat on every thrust, and on every other thrust slipping down past his throat slightly, which made Sam cry out.

Blaine's throat was becoming sore, but he secretly loved this, Sam fucking his throat was amazingly sexy, and it turned him on so much.

Now that Sam had taken care of the movement part, Blaine focused on himself, bringing one hand down from Sam's ass to wrap around his own neglected cock.

He pumped his hand in time to the same rhythm as Sam's hips, getting closer with every tug.

As Sam's hips picked up speed, pushing Blaine's control of his gag reflex to the limit, Blaine's felt the familiar heat curl in the bottom of his stomach, like a writhing snake. Blaine's hips started pumping, pushing his cock in and out of his own fist, moaning around Sam's cock, gagging a little at the speed in which Sam was fucking his throat.

In the final few seconds before he exploded, Blaine hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard as Sam thrust deeper. And as Sam groaned loudly at the change in suction, Blaine screamed, as much as would allow, around Sam's cock, as he came. Shooting hot jets of cum on the sheets underneath him, hand still pumping lazily as he milked every last drop out.

Upon feeling, as well as hearing, Blaine try to scream out as his release hit, Sam's mind went completely numb as he came hard. Moaning loudly, as his pulsing cock was licked clean inside Blaine's mouth and his cum swallowed down greedily.

They both lay for a few seconds panting harshly in the damp air around them. Blaine's head resting on one of Sam's thighs, Sam laying back against the pillows with his arms out wide. Sweaty, spent and a little sore, Blaine climbed his way up to Sam's side, collapsing half on top of him, arm slung around Sam's waist as he rested his head on a firm but sweaty chest muscle.

Sam looked down at Blaine as he came down off of his high, Blaine was breathing heavily and a little raspy, but he had a happy sated smile on his gorgeous face. Blaine's lips were slightly swollen and reddish pink, face still flushed a little red and forehead sweaty but Sam had never seen a more perfect creature in his life.

Snaking his arm around his husbands sweat slicked back, he pressed a loving kiss into the dark curls and pulled Blaine closer.

Blaine turned to look up at him, a little shaky, smile big and happy as he looked Sam in the eye.

"Are you okay, baby?" Sam asked as he he buried his nose into Blaine's cheek.

Blaine smiled even bigger.

"Yeah," he replied, voice a little breathy and voice breaking a little, "I'm good, just need a drink now."

They both laughed at that. Sam moved out from under Blaine and moved to get off the bed, Blaine quietly moaning in protest and reaching for him as he moved.

"I'll be back with a drink for you." Sam said, chuckling at Blaine's protests as he made his way out the door.

Blaine sighed happily as he listened to his husband pottering around the kitchen. Blaine had never felt so content and happy in his life.

Minutes later Sam pushed the door open and emerged with 2 glasses of water and a pack of throat soothers. Blaine smiled lovingly at him, as Sam handed him the water, and opened the pack of soothers for him, holding one out in his palm. Blaine took it with a small giggle.

"They're honey and lemon flavour," Sam explained as he took a sip of his own water,"I know they're your favourites."

'Could his husband be any more perfect?' Blaine thought as he sucked on a soother, fluttering his eyelashes at Sam.

Sam watched his husband for a few minutes while he ate the soother, hoping that it would help. Blaine sat in contentment next to him, sighing happily when he finished the sweet.

"That better sweetheart?" Sam asked as he put a hand on Blaine's neck and rubbed over the front with his thumb lightly.

"Much." Blaine replied, as he closed his eyes, smiling dreamily as Sam continued to rub at his throat.

Sam leaned in to nuzzle at Blaine's cheek with his nose, subtly smelling his husband as he made his way down and under his jaw. Sam's nuzzling turned into slight kissing, then licking, Blaine groaning low in his throat at the attention to his neck. Sam moved to just in front of Blaine's ear and bit down on his jaw lightly before suckling the spot.

Blaine tilted his head to the side giving Sam more room to work, and his husband started placing open mouthed sucking kisses along his jaw down to his chin. Shifting his position slightly, and forcing Blaine to lay his head back more, Sam licked a line from the top of Blaine's chin down to the middle dip of his collarbone.

Blaine's skin still had a lingering hint of sex in it, and was still slightly sweat sticky, but that only turned Sam on more.

He put his hand on Blaine's shoulders and pushed him down to the pillows gently, before placing a very hungry kiss on his lips. Blaine's mouth opened immediately for Sam's tongue. Blaine's own tongue wrapped around Sam's as it invaded his mouth, sliding against the other slick muscle in a sensual dance.

Blaine keened into Sam's mouth as his husbands fingers pinched at his nipples, hands travelling down to Blaine's rapidly hardening cock.

Sam was already hard as a rock, laying Blaine back and breaking the kiss, he took his husband dick in his hand and pumped a few times, mouthing at his neck again and Blaine threw his head back and moaned hotly.

Sam reached over to the bedside cabinet to pull out the bottle of lube, while his other hand picked up speed slightly on Blaine's hard dick. His hand left Blaine's cock as he opened the lube bottle and poured some out on three of his fingers. Blaine licked his lips at the sight.

Sam gently ran his finger down past Blaine's balls to rub gently at his opening with his forefinger. Blaine shut his eyes and his head fell back against the pillows, as he opened his legs more for Sam.

Sam pushed the tip of his first finger past the ring of muscle, feeling it clenching gently around the intrusion. Sam had never felt anything like this in all his life, the way Blaine's ass felt, opening up around his fingers or his cock, was one feeling he will never get used to, no matter how long they will be together for.

Blaine sighed breathily as Sam added a second finger. He loves it when Sam takes his time opening him up, Sam knows exactly where to touch so that Blaine feels absolutely everything he's doing.

He hisses on the stretch of the third finger. Sam bends down to give his cock some mouth attention to take his mind off of the slight pain and focus in on the pleasure.

Before long, Blaine's stretched enough, Sam pulls his fingers out slowly and reaches to grab the lube. He kisses Blaine again as he lubes his dick up, shoving his tongue into Blaine's mouth as far as it would go, Blaine suckling on the end of his tongue as it pulled back. Sam smiled down at Blaine lovingly, as he took up position between Blaine's legs.

Hiking Blaine's legs up to his shoulders, Sam pushed forward slightly, head of his cock just pushing through the first ring of tightness and-

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

They're interrupted by a high pitched cry from down the hall.

They both stop what they're doing, looking at each other wide eyed before matching smiles move across their faces. Sam pulls back out of Blaine as they both move to get off the bed, erections fading as they dress themselves in boxers and t-shirts.

Blaine turns to Sam with apologetic and amused smile on his lips, eyes shining with love, as he watched Sam try to shove his erection into the boxers.

"Am I going to get him, or you?" Blaine asked as Sam shoved the lube bottle back in the drawer.

"I'll go," Sam said as he turned to Blaine and grinned, "If you start breakfast."

Blaine laughed a little and rolled his eyes as Sam took him into his arms, kissing him chastely on the mouth then cheek, before moving away.

"Okay, I'll make breakfast," Blaine said, with a smirk, "If you change the first diaper." He finished, and Sam fixed him with a glare, knowing that his son's first change usually consisted of poop.

Sam grimaced as he thought it over, weighing breakfast against baby poop. Sighing lightly he made his decision.

"Yeah, I'll do it." He said glumly, making his way past a triumphantly grinning Blaine, and out the door.

Blaine watched him go laughing to himself at Sam's defeated and nervous face, before turning and making his way to the kitchen. He thinks his husband deserves his favourite breakfast after all.


End file.
